


One word that leads to a new path

by SoraeMina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraeMina/pseuds/SoraeMina
Summary: Just Porn I guess?





	One word that leads to a new path

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wrote maybe about a year ago and haven't posted like so many other things.  
> Hope you can enjoy and forgive me my bad english ^^'

"Grimmjow? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Ichigo asked, but he felt like he already knew the answer.  
"Sex!"  
He knew it.  
Grimmjow looked at him, actually waiting for an answer, but they both knew just too well that the polite attitude wasn't really necessary. Even if Ichigo wouldn't admit that.  
"Well", he started off, "my sisters are out with friends and my dad's away for the weekend so I guess, it should be fi-" No chance to finish speaking, as Grimmjow jumped him like a hungry wolf, finally getting allowance to devour his prey. Ichigo was startled for a second, but all too soon he would give in, letting Grimmjow take over control. 

They kissed, aggressively and violently, teeth scratching, biting and their lips bleeding. With as much force as passion Grimmjows tongue dug into Ichigos mouth, exploring every inch possible and as they were closely pressed against each other, busy with kissing and touching, they got closer to the stairs on their way to Ichigos room. As soon as the first step hit Ichigos heel, Grimmjow grabbed the teen under his thighs and pulled him up, Ichigo wrapping his legs around the taller mans waist, as soon as he got the chance to do so. He groaned into the kiss, as he could feel their arousal touching through the fabric of their trousers, aching to be touched and satisfied.

Clumsily the blue haired Espada fought his way up to the first floor, hurrying to Ichigos room, where he let the teen fall on the small bed, he so often complained about.  
“You need a bigger bed”, he grumbled, while he stripped off his clothes, so fast, Ichigo couldn't even follow his movements. Then, suddenly he was the one being stripped naked and barely a second later, their bodies were touching again, this time skin to skin, both of them craving for each other as they let their fingers run loose, to roam and explore every inch of their partners body. They didn't stop kissing until Grimmjow finally broke away working his way down Ichigos jaw, to his neck, where he started leaving angry bite marks.  
Moaning loud and shameless, since he knew that there was no one there to hear him, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows hair, tugging hard and making the older man hiss in pain, while at the same time biting harder. Ichigo loved it. He loved it, when they did it like that, rough and violent and yet so full of passion, he would even dare to call it full of love. 

“Fuck, Grimmjow”, he moaned as his former enemy started to abuse his nipple with his mouth and teeth. Ichigo didn't even realize that the other hand was missing, until he felt it wrap around his dick, stroking his member with strong and steady movements. Silently crying out, he threw his head back in pure bliss, letting his body be overwhelmed by the pleasure. He barely could keep it together even though the best part hadn't even started yet. 

“G-Grimmjow” His voice was a stuttering mess, just like his head.  
He always was like that when they did it.  
“Please”, he whimpered, after Grimmjow kept on teasing him, touching him, until he was so close, even though he had yet to get what he really wanted. 

“Hurry!” And that was just what the Espada wanted to hear.  
With a wide grin, he slowly got up, bending over the edge of the bed and reaching under it, to pull out the bottle of lube that Ichigo had bought for specific matters. He poured a good amount of the cold liquid on three of his fingers and got them down, where Ichigo needed them the most.  
With a content moan Ichigo took the first finger, enjoying the feeling for a fleeting moment, before already craving for more. While working his finger in and out of the ginger, Grimmjow stroked his own dick, taking in the sight he got to love so much over the past few months. 

Ichigo was laying in front of him, his eyes closed with his brows furrowed, almost thoughtfully, if it wasn't for the obvious blush that painted his cheeks in a dark crimson red. He looked lost in pleasure, his lips parted, unsteady pants letting his naked and sweaty chest rise and fall.  
His orange hair was drawn back, sweat making them more submissive than usual, his eyes tightly shut. But then, suddenly his eyes opened and Grimmjow stopped. That was it. The thing that he loved the most. Deep auburn brown, darkened by lust and greed, stared at him through half lidded eyes, mirroring Ichigos very needs.

With a wide almost manic grin Grimmjow got the next finger inside, making the ginger hiss in slight pain, as well as in approval.  
Scissoring them, Grimmjow searched for that one spot, his fingers knuckles deep inside Ichigo, before he then tried with the third finger added. Only then he got it. Ichigo almost screamed when Grimmjow hit his prostate with full force, making him see stars. 

“Grimmjow” His voice sounded, higher than usual, needy, his tone begging and wanton.  
Ichigo should feel embarrassed about it, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed it, he wanted it. There was no reason to be ashamed so fuck him, literally.  
“Tell me what ya' want, baby” And there was it, Grimmjow trying to dirty talk. And how Ichigo loved to play along.  
“Dick! Grimm, I need your dick. Please, just fuck me already!” It was so humiliating to beg his enemy, someone who tried to kill him several times, to fuck him with such a begging and needy tone. But it was exactly this, what gave Ichigo such a huge turn on. He loved being dominated by that man, loved saying things, being made to say things, he would never dare to say on his own.  
And he did love Grimmjows dick, the way it made him feel. Ichigo could get taken by Grimmjow all day long, as well as he could probably suck him for all eternity. 

And since he got to the matter of sucking.  
Grabbing him by his hair, Grimmjow pulled him up and then down, so his face was confronted with said dick.  
“Suck, you slut”, Grimmjow commanded, his voice low and sinful.  
It was music in Ichigos ears, as he opened his lips and took in the whole member at once, making Grimmjow hiss in pleasure above him. Ichigo could feel the head hitting his throat, the feeling to gag rising within him, because of this annoying thing called gag-reflex, but he held it back, fully concentrating, so he wouldn't choke on it.  
A hand found its way into his hair, leading him to a steady rhythm. Up and down he bobbed his head on Grimmjows member, sucking and hollowing his cheeks, all the while drawing little groans and a lot of curses from the older mans lips. 

“Up!” Grimmjow then said out of the blue, pulling Ichigo without any further warning up again, just to throw him back on the mattress. Then Grimmjow was suddenly hovering over him, dick slick with spit and precum.  
“Ready, slut?” Grimmjow grinned down at Ichigo, his eyes burning with pure lust, gleaming darker than usual, in a deep ocean blue. The younger man below nodded, his eyes fixated on the cock that would soon be shoved all the way inside of him.  
He swallowed, while leaning back and spreading his legs for Grimmjow. He didn't have to wait long, since the Espada took the invitation with pleasure and made himself comfortable between the teens thighs, aiming the head of his member at Ichigos entrance.  
Just before he went in, Ichigo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in anticipation of the coming intrusion. To his surprise though, the first thing he felt was Grimmjow kissing him violently, before then, with a sudden sting, he got what he wanted.  
In one go, Grimmjow buried himself inside Ichigo, groaning loud, with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in pleasure. 

In the meantime, he went on with attacking Ichigos neck, while he waited for the younger to adjust at the sudden intrusion.  
It only took a short while though, because soon, Ichigo started to wiggle his hips, his legs tightly wrapped around Grimmjows waist, telling him to go on. And Grimmjow obliged to that desire, a manic grin spread out on his lips. Grabbing Ichigos hips, he pulled out as far as possible just to slam back inside, drawing moans, whimpers and other sweet sounds from Ichigos lips, as he continued on. 

“Oh fuck. Grimm...G-Gri...mm” Ichigo was a lost case, as Grimmjow hit his sweet spot with even more force than before, when there were only finger there to please him.  
“B-bless you-Ah!” Grimmjow chuckled as he observed Ichigo getting lost once again on his account. He knew he was good, but having Ichigo praise him like that, gave him one hell of boost for his already way too big ego and he couldn't help but smirk contently. Though he probably didn't look as smug as intended to, since his chuckle got interrupted by low groans and content, suppressed moans. 

“I ...love you, too- ”, he suddenly said, not even thinking about it. And just as he finished, he felt Ichigo suddenly tighten around him and himself, surprised by the sudden tightness, getting over the edge, cumming and filling the young teen below him.  
“Ichi-go”, he moaned, his breath heavy as he worked out his orgasm. Panting heavily, he pulled out of his lover and let himself fall down next to the still trembling body of Ichigo. Exhaustion started to make him drowsy and sleepy and he found himself closing his eyes and listening to the unsteady breath of the teen beside him.

“Grimmjow?” Irritated the blue haired man opened one eye and looked over to hazel brown eyes, a shy blush spreading across Ichigos face.  
“I....I guess I love you, too, Grimmjow”  
Flabbergasted blue eyes widened, staring into light brown eyes, worry and fear making them bigger than usual.  
Stunned Grimmjow kept staring, not sure how to react to such a confession. 

But then, he was kind of the one to blame, since he started of with the big and heavy word called love.  
Slowly a smile began to spread on his face, not a smirk, but an actual smile, without anything crazy or maniac to it. It was just a happy and content smile, as he lifted his head to meet a slightly insecure Ichigo halfway on a sweet and light kiss. The most innocent kiss they had so far, without teeth or tongue, without biting, or nipping too hard. 

Just a peck, that sealed the relationship that was about to start.


End file.
